1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printing head for recording an image by discharging an ink drop from a nozzle according to an image signal and making this adhere to a recording medium such as a recording paper, and also relates to an inkjet printing head manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally known an inkjet printing head for discharging an ink drop from a nozzle by pressurizing ink stored in an ink chamber by means of a piezoelectric actuator.
In this type of inkjet printing head, there has been the general practice of forming a plurality of recess portions in an ink chamber forming member, covering the recess portions with a diaphragm and a nozzle plate formed of a thin plate of a metal or the like to this by fixation with an adhesive and making the inside of each of the aforementioned recess portions covered with this diaphragm and so forth serve as an ink chamber. As a method for forming such an ink chamber forming member, there is a forming method achieved by growing a metal layer into a specified pattern utilizing a resist by electroforming.
However, when forming an ink chamber forming member by electroforming, a thick film is formed by controlling electrification of a metal plating liquid, and this has led to the problem that much time is required for obtaining a metal layer of a desired thickness and therefore the production cost increases. Furthermore, since the ink chamber is formed by fixing by the adhesive the diaphragm and so forth to the ink chamber forming member manufactured through the above processes, an assembling process with coating of the adhesive is required, and this has also caused a cost increase.